Catching Up
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: Yusei is on summer break from his freshman year of college and he gets a surprise call from Aki. Yusei/Aki, obviously.


Title: Catching Up

Fandom: Yugioh 5Ds

Pairing: Yusei/Aki

Theme: art, sketch

Summary: Yusei's on summer break from his freshman year of college and he gets a surprise call from Aki.

Word Count: 906

Author's note: It's been forever since I've written anything for these two. I love them together so much! They're my OTP. :3 Oh, um...the italics in the beginning...that's Aki speaking to Yusei over the phone. Oh and...never mind that it's winter and I'm writing something summer-related XD

* * *

Yusei sighed contently. He was on summer break from college and had some time on his hands. So, he decided to head over to Cafe La Green and sit at one of their outdoor tables to read a new book that he had bought.

Just as he was about to turn a page, the cell phone in his back pocket went off. Immediately, he grabbed it and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yusei." _

His heart jumped. It was Aki. He had been waiting to hear from her for a long time. "Hello, Aki. How have you been?"

"_Great. I just finished my first year of medical school. It was tough but I managed to pass all of my classes with flying colors."_

"That's quite impressive."

"_Hehe...I had to stay up late at night several times a week studying. I'm just glad it's over for now."_

"So when will you be back in town?"

"_Late this afternoon. If you like, we can go out for coffee and you know, catch up."_

"That sounds good. What time is best for you?"

"_Tomorrow morning. Maybe...nine o'clock?"_

"Nine o'clock it is."

"_Alright. I'll be seeing you then, Yusei. Bye."_

"Goodbye, Aki." Yusei hung up his phone, smiling. He could not wait to see Aki again.

* * *

Yusei sat at a table, watching people go in and out the door of the cafe. When Aki came in, he got up and greeted her and they quickly went back to his table to sit down.

He noticed she had a sketchbook and pencil in her arms. "You draw now?" he asked, curious.

Aki nodded, "Yes. I took art as an elective this semester. If you like, I can show you some of my work."

"Sure," Yusei agreed, smiling warmly.

Aki handed her sketchbook to Yusei, who opened it. She felt rather nervous as he looked at the first page. "Well...what do you think?" she asked as butterflies formed in her stomach. She bit her lower lip in anticipation of his answer.

Yusei eyes widened in amazement, "Aki...this is a lovely drawing of a rose garden. It has such detail."

Aki blushed, simultaneously surprised and flattered, "Th-thank you..." she breathed.

Yusei chuckled, "You're welcome, Aki," he said before flipping through the other pages in her sketchbook, "You know, every drawing you've done after the first shows improvement."

Aki's face turned a deep shade of red, "Ah...um...thanks...If you want, I could draw you. I mean, if that's okay with you-"

Yusei put a finger to her lips, "Aki," he said, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'd love to have you draw me."

Aki beamed, "Okay. How about we meet at the city park at around three this afternoon? So I can draw you, of course."

"Alright. It's a date."

With that, the two got up and went to order their coffee at the front.

* * *

Aki led Yusei over to a rather large tree. They both sat down under it and Aki opened her sketchbook. She looked at Yusei intently.

Yusei smiled slightly. "Is there a certain way you'd like me to sit?"

Aki shook her head, "Ah, no. You can sit however you'd like." With that, she began drawing him, starting with his outstretched legs. She admired their shape. They were slender, but not too slender. Heck, they were perfect.

Next, she drew his torso and arms. His torso was a nice v-shape, and his arms looked like they may have toned up a little. She blushed, imagining what his upper body would look like if he took off his shirt.

The last two things she worked on were his facial features and his hair. She tried her best to capture the angles of his face and the details of his hair. Once finished, she turned to Yusei, handing him her sketchbook.

He looked at it, impressed, "This is amazing, Aki. You're quite the talented artist."

Aki beamed, her face turning a little pink, "Thank you. If you want...you can keep it," she said, carefully tearing out the page she had drawn on from her book.

"I'd like very much to keep it, Aki."

"Well...here you are," Aki said as she handed her sketch to him.

"Thank you, Aki. I'll treasure it," he said before standing and looking up at the now red-orange sky, "It's getting late, so I'd better be going. I promised Crow a duel tonight."

Aki got up from her spot under the tree, "Oh, well good luck. I hope you win," she said before Yusei started to walk off. "Wait, Yusei!"

Yusei turned around, "What is it, Aki?"

"I...just want you to know that I had a really good time with you today and I'd like to hang out with you like this every summer. If that's okay with you."

Yusei nodded, "It is."

And they did spend every summer break together, their feelings for each other growing each and every year. After graduating, the they began a relationship and even when they found jobs in their respective fields and had to part ways, they still maintained it.

Eventually, Yusei gathered up the courage to propose to Aki, to which she responded happily with a "Yes!"

**XXX**


End file.
